Kimi ga tame
by Kirei-Tachibana
Summary: Dedara want to find a new way to please his danna. Rated M for later chapters. Sasodei. also... One of the chapters will have nothing to do with this BTW... a bit of Naruto o 3o not... Bleh forget it xD
1. Chapter 1

**Kirei: Yellow, I am Kirei and currently obsess with yaoi!**

**Tachibana: No way same here! Oh and I'm Tachibana!**

**Kirei: Any ways smut is in second chapter.**

**Tachibana: And maybe erotic description of eating cherry at the end of the first chappy!**

**Ai: Damn sugar! And whom may this be about? And I is Ai my deviant art personality. This is my first published fan fic ever, but I write more. XD**

**Tachibana: My current love, Sasodei!**

**Kirei: Almost slipped my mind! Me no own, you no sue. Besides if I had own half the animes I write about every two seconds there would be a gay make out, then hot hot HOT smex!**

Chapter 1~ Cherry

A sudden breeze rifted the empty grassy field. Deidara just happened to be in this field sitting in the bending grass.

"How come Danna is so mean, un," He sighed, "He's just so mean to me! I even try my best to make him happy, un."

His hair viciously whipped in the breeze that passed by. Suddenly the breeze stopped and the green grass sprung back up.

"Deidara . . ." A voice echoed out.

"Who's there, un?"

A black haired woman appears in front of Deidara holding out her hand.

"Deidara please do not fear me, I mean no harm," She said kindly "I over heard your dilemma."

"So, what could you possibly help me, retch?" He asked annoyed.

Now that Deidara could get a better look at the woman he noticed she looked like Uchiha, Itatchi, but her eyes were warm. She had long dark hair that fell a bit over her left eye, but the kindness could be felt with out seeing both eyes.

A warm breeze wafted through the field lightly jostling their long hair.

"Deidara, be nice," She said holding out her hand once again only clenched, "here for your troubles."

As she un-clenched her hand a small maroon fruit is revealed. A dark cherry with a stem . . .

"How the hell is this going to help me, un?"

The woman groaned with an annoyed look on her face. "Look, Deidara use this when you wish to please your Danna," she said "and in the end you have a choice to keep or dispose of the effects, do you hear?"

She walked closer to the blonde boy and dropped the shimmering maroon fruit into his pale turned away slowly and smiled off at the horizon. Then her warm eyes fell onto Deidara giving him a warm look. The wind suddenly picked up and the woman vanished like a adding light.

Light pours into the quaint room where the blonde naps. His sky blue eye's fluttered open.

"Just a dream, un . . ." Deiara said running his hand through his blonde hair.

He had a strange impulse to look to his left when he tossed is head over he saw that shimmering bright maroon fruit.

He had a look of shock o his face but now that turned into curiosity, picking up the cherry. He inspected it, but no matter how he looked at it, it was still a normal cherry. Deidara then looked around the room, no Sasori danna in sight. _Danna's pleasure eh? _He thought. At that moment a voice echoed out in the room.

"Eat it before Sasori danna gets back," the voice said

"Ack, how did you get in, un?" he yelled.

After that the woman's warm presence faded, Deidara picked up the cherry. He slowly nipped at its tight flesh of the maroon fruit, drawing burgundy liquids. The red liquid oozed onto Deidara's white teeth and slowly gushed into his throat. He tore the shimmery flesh away and nibbled around the hard pit, which was covered in a spongy flesh.

After eating the incredibly sweet fruit he began to feel dizzy. _What an idiot I am it could have been poisoned,_ Deidara thought as his vision begain to blur.

He ha passed out . . .

**Tachibana: Eh! What happened to the sworn oath to yaoi?**

**Kirei: Fuck it! I am feeling hentai-ish, besides it isn't your turn to write is it ne? **

**Tachibana: Bitch . . .**

**Kirei: Care to say that again?**

**~Technical Difficulties, please stands by~ **

**Ai: Currently at war with myself with this fan fic so DA persona steps in! I'm gonna be witting this fan fic until conflict between Kirei and Tachibana stops.**

**Niji: That's right, kyu! Niji too! Niji to!**

**Ai: Shut up Gay Bo and get typing!**

Niji:*Does not feel appreciated* Fine, Niji will write for Ai dono, Kirei sama, and Tachibana Fuko taicho.

**Anyway please rate or reveiw, for Niji! Pweash! *Puppy-dog eyes***

**And to make you feel worse I wrote this at 2 am with no sleep the previous day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ai: Hehe listening to Tsuki no Curse and sky chord while getting help from Mr. Paper clip in the corner of the screen . . . He is watching me . . . O_O (help.)**

**Niji: Niji-san has a reqest!**

**Ai: hn? After a whole day of sleep I feel better, so sure.**

**Niji: Niji wants to write the smut!**

**Ai: Why not, you are what 10? So you should be way old enough to know this stuff. **

**Niji:Arigato, Ai dono!**

**Ai: Now hush Gay Bo, I am trying t watch loveless. (Reason behind saying this is that Niji is rainbow in Japanese XD GAY PRIDE! I GOT YOUR YAOI RIGHT HERE LITERALLY!) P.s. (Straight, just really bored at what 3 am right now**

**e**

Chapter~ 2 Change

After a while the blonde came through and noticed the cherry had done nothing.

"Retch, that damn cherry did nothing, un!" Deidara growled throwing his hands up into the air.

As he flung his hands into the air he felt something on his chest bounce upwards. He looked down and noticed he had grown quite notably large boobs. He screamed as loud as he could when he saw this. He began to paw at his chest staring in disgust at it poking it as if it were trash.

What Deidara did not know is that his scream echo through the whole Akatsuki base. Many of the Akatsuki brushed it off as the sculptor finally blowing himself up with his clay, but there were two who found the scream disheartening. One of those two was Sasori, the blonde's partner. The two loved each other but never exactly showed it . . .EVER. The other was the motherly Konan, who cared for every thing that walked the earth.

Konan responded the fastest and ran straight to Sasori and Deidara's chambers she noticed the scream came from neither Sasori nor Deidara when she looked into the room. Instead she was greated with the sight of a pale blonde haired woman nude is Sasori and Deidara's bed.

"Konan-chan , un." The woman said.

Konan backed away a bit after the woman slid out of the bed and tried to walk towards her.

"Who are you?" Konan asked.

"Konan, I don't know what happened, un!" Deidara cried holding his palms out to reveal the mouths.

"Dei- Dei- Deidara?" Konan asked in a shocked tone.

The woman nods meekly, and with that Konan turns around and locks the door.

"Konan-chan I don't know what happened, un!" Deidara cried lying about what eally happened.

"Deidara it's ok," Konan said opening her arms "It's gonna be fine."

Deidara glomped onto Konan started to cry harder, but at the moment a vicious banging and jarring of the door began.

"Deidara, are you okay?" Sasori yelled banging at the door.

Konan looked down at the crying Deidara who was shaking as much as the door did when Sasori rammed into it.

"I can't let him see me like this, un." Deidara said softly.

Konan nodded and pushed away for Deidara to remove her Akatsuki cloak ad placed it on Deidara. She directed the shocked boy or girl . . . err, whatever, to the window to escape and wait in her room. When Konan was sure Deidara was far enough away, but her mistake was not noticing the banging on the door had stopped. She unlocked it and looked into the hall, no one was there.

"Damnit!" Konan blurted out.

~Outside~

Deidara walked on the outskirts of the Akatsuki base trying to remember just where Konan's room was. He or She whatever AGAIN, looked down at their feet, which were barley visible now. He petted his new colored hair and sighed in disapproval. He wondered how this body would please his danna in any way. He kept walking until something stopped him or should I say knocked his apple ass to the ground.

"Owwie," Deidara said.

He looked over to see what had just run into him; to his surprise it was his danna.

"Watch where you are going, Konan," Sasori said rubbing his head not looking at the girl.

"I am sorry . . . un," he said unaware that he did say it.

Sasori's eye's widened and he looked over to the woman who clearly was NOT Konan.

You aren't Konan," He said looking into her eyes.

Sasori crawled over to the woman who still hadn't gotten off the ground.

" . . . "

He brushed the hair out of the woman's eyes, and stare into the deep sky blue hue of the irises.

"Who are you?" he asked.

Deidara did not answer, but tried to sink into Konan's cloak to hide his face. Sasori grabbed one of the woman's wrists and pulled it forward. To his shock it had a mouth, and upon seeing that he dropped it and crawled back a bit.

"Hey danna, un." Deidara said meekly.

Sasori ran his fingers down Deidara's face softly frowning.

"Dei-chan," he said, " what happened to you?"

Deidara glomped onto Sasori with such force it knocked over the puppeteer, and began crying.

Niji: Nya, Niji lied! Niji put no smut into this chapter, but some shojo ai to possibly get guys to read.

**Ai: Brat! Bad Gay BO! **

**Niji: Nya, Ai is jut jello coz she has no writing talent and is an old lady. Who is totally jello over Niji's supple young boy body, compared to her old face with crow's feet and dark bags!**

**Ai: *Whack* Write!**

**Niji: Fine, Niji promises smut of the Sasodi kind next two chapters.**

**Ai: While you are at it gets me more orange juice.**

**Niji: Hai! Niji will do anything for Ai dono! ^^**

**Any ways R&R please I enjoy your feedback very much! Also send in suggestions for up coming stories! Oh! Almost forgot, a vote should DeiDei stay a girl or go back to a guy? Coz I got most of it planned out just no the ending. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Niji: As promised, the smut ya wanted!**

**Ai: Instead of saying it, how bout' a nice hot cup of stfu and get writing ?**

**Niji: Ai is too mean to Niji!**

**Ai: Wonderful just great!**

**Niji: Nya! m mean Ai!**

**Ai: Get writing before I get Kirei back in here, Gay Bo!**

**Niji: O_O . . .**

Chapter 3~ Acceptance

Sasori returned Deidara's hug.

"Why did you do this to yourself?" He asked running his fingers through Deidara's hair.

"I didn't, un! Deidara said lying once again.

Deidara buried his face into Sasori's chest, snuggling up against his worn out cloak. Sasori grabbed Deidara and slung him over his shoulders.

"Be quiet, Dei," Sasori said starting to stand up.

Deidara obeyed and stood still while Sasori carried him back into the Akatsuki base; back to their room more specifically. Sasori set Deidara on their bed and began to pace back and forth.

"Danna, what am I supposed to do about this, un?" Deidara asked lifting up Konan's cloak.

Sasori looked over at him and started to blush madly.

"Stop that!" Sasori yelled slapping Didara's hand "don't make me fall in love with this! I loved you just as you were! Don't you see Dei- chan, I love you!"

Sasori grabbed Deidara's wrists knocking him down into the bed.

"Sasori, I am me no matter how I look, un."

With those words tears began to stream down Deidara's face.

"So it's ok to love you like this?" He asked kissing Dedara's jawbone.

Deidara softly nodded and allowed Sasori to slowly undress him.

"Sasori, screw the kissing, un!" Deidara shouted.

The red head nodded and began to turn his attention to Deidara's chest. Sasori suddenly flicked Deidara's nipple causing rise to rise. Deidara squirmed around a bit before letting Sasori put his warm heated mouth on the risen nib of flesh. He began to suck on it continuously before leaving it to attend to Deidara's loud moans. He passionately kissed him forcing his tongue into his mouth, as well as moving his hands towards his lovers newly gained part {or should I say 'minus' a part.} He slipped his middle finger into the new entrance, moving it up and down. Deidara moaned loudly but was quickly muffled by Sasori kissing him.

"Ready Dei-chan?" Sasori asked pulling away from the kiss.

Deidara only nodded and watched as Sasori undressed, revealing his large rather, hn . . . Excited member. Sasori quickly positioned himself in front of Deidara's wet entrance senand poked his head at it causing a shiver to be sent down Deidara's spine.

"Hurry, please take me, un."

Sasori smirked a bit "You asked for it."

And so began his rapid thrusting into the pale blondes body, crying out in pain a tiny tear began to form in the corner of his eye. Cries of ecstasy and lust filled their room {probably the whole Akatsuki base too} and the fast pace of Sasori's member thrusting into his lover began to become sporadic and uncontrolled; so far uncontrolled that his even thrusts became sloppy causing his lover to scream out in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

A familiar face appears again, the one motherly figure that just can't seem to stay put. Konan located the screams and to Sasori and Deidara's room {again}. She peered in through the tiny crack she made. What she saw was a complete shock. She grabbed her nose to prevent the massive hemorrhaging to spill out.

"Sasori, please faster, un!" Deidara moaned.

The read head nodded and thrust faster, causing Deidara to moan in ecstasy once again; only this time his tight cavern convulsed on Sasori's throbbing member pushing him to the edge.

"Hey quit that brat, don't you want this to last longer?" He asked pausing.

All he did was nod to this question and awaited Sasori to continue thrusting rhythmically. Instead of him starting up again he pulled his leaking member out and flipped Deidara over. Sasori again poked his dripping head at Deidara's wet entrance.

"Quit teasing, un!" Deidara yelled.

Again he thrusted his member deep into his lover only this time allowing his whole shaft to be taken in all the way down to the base. The large throbbing member was only thrusted in about a whole ten times before Deidara slumped down and moaned causing his caven to tighten on Sasori. This caused his member to finally release its dripping seed deep inside of Deidara.

A minute passed before Sasori pulled out and lay besides his lover.

"How did you like my love?" Sasori asked brushing the hair out of his lovers still red face.

"Danna, it was great." Deidara smiled.

The two giggled a bit before Konan fell into the room. Deidara quickly covered himself and hid partially behind Sasori.

"YOU TWO JUST FUCKED!" Konan screamed pointing at the two over heated lovers.

**T.K.: Finally can go back to be myself instead of being all my different personalities**.** Any ways I realize I suck at writing smut coz honestly I never went into so much detail about it. And yesh for reals I got Multiple Personality dissoder, but it does help in some cases. What really sucks about this is that I am in the back of my closet being a noob and having A BROKEN FOOT! {Fucking old PCs, damn them for being so damn heavy!} R&R please it helps me a lot. **


End file.
